


Hound

by aleanmeanaquamarine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LISTEN I JUST WANT FRIENDS TO CUDDLE, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, but also could have relationship undertones idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleanmeanaquamarine/pseuds/aleanmeanaquamarine
Summary: Kakashi crashed into a warm, broad,greenbody, and his body was losing its tension before he knew it, comforted by the familiar smell. His muscles were relaxing, eye slipping closed. Then he remembered where he was, who he was, andKakashiHound straightened up, brushing past Gai without so much as an apology. Gai instantly appeared in front of him.Damn.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 194





	Hound

**Author's Note:**

> here's what i've been workin on!!! those who read my chat fic, i swear you'll get an update soon! probably today. keep an eye out :). ok. other wips time.
> 
> oh yeah also! this is set before canon, after rin's death. kakashi's in ANBU. n maybe they're in a relationship but also idk. friends r good too. here u go.

Kakashi was standing in the hallway of the Hokage Tower, dressed in the ANBU uniform. His Hound mask had been on for a while- it was almost hard to remember why he’d ever take it off. He hadn’t just been _Kakashi_ for too long.

He walked briskly through the building. It wouldn’t do well for people to see the ANBU as anything but focused, efficient, and deadly. Spacing out certainly wouldn’t help keep that reputation. Oh, well. Maybe he wasn’t meant for the Black Ops, anyways. There was an ache in his heart that no good shinobi ~~(~~ ~~soldier, _machine_ ) ~~ would ever have, but he was so, so cold. The comfortable numbness that had settled in his bones started to ebb away, panic and guilt taking its place. He tamped down on the emotions, hoping that maybe he could clean his brain of _rinobitoyoukilledher_ , but he couldn’t, just like he couldn’t save her, just like how he could never wash off the blood left on his hands-

Kakashi crashed into a warm, broad, _green_ body, and his body was losing its tension before he knew it, comforted by the familiar smell. His muscles were relaxing, eye slipping closed. Then he remembered where he was, _who_ he was, and ~~Kakashi~~ Hound straightened up, brushing past Gai without so much as an apology. Gai instantly appeared in front of him. _Damn._

“When you’re done reporting your mission, come outside. I’ll be waiting.” Gai’s expression was open, hopeful. Hound squashed a twinge in his heart. 

“Busy.” Hound tried to walk past Gai again, but Gai blocked him. (Hound’s Body Flicker skills were good- he could shake Gai off.

He didn’t.)

An arm stretched out to touch him, _grab him,_ **_hurthim_** _,_ and Hound took a couple steps back. His skin ached for feeling, comfort. He ignored it.

Gai quickly put his hand back down, a sheepish look crossing his face. "Sorry, I know. It's just..." He sighed. "Come home with me, Rival? Please? If only to sooth my worry." Hound shrugged, staring at the ceiling, before walking off, leaving Konoha's Blue Beast alone in the hallway.

The meeting with the The Fourth Hokage was brief, though he didn't miss the concerned look Minato shot him. Kakashi cared, but Hound didn’t. Hound was mechanical, words flat and to the point. It was fine. Who cared if he'd fought a girl that looked like Rin, almost down to the detail, because it was fine, he was fine.

In fact, he couldn't feel much of anything.

Hound strolled out of the Hokage Office doors, sensing Gai's presence behind him. He turned around, raising an eyebrow at the other man out of habit. Hound stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You're still here." Gai fell in step with him.

"Of course I am." Gai shot him a blindingly bright grin. Hound's head started to hurt from the sight of it. They began to walk, Gai aimlessly chattering away, filling Hound's silence as they approached Gai's apartment. (Not Hound's- it was always so cold, and desolate. Neither Gai nor Hound liked to spend much time around the dying plants or dusty floors.) Before he knew it, the two of them had reached their destination, and Hound was pulling off his mask, letting his eye close. He felt better already, more at home, relaxing at the feeling of safety. Maybe he'd never admit it, but he always slept better around Gai. Kakashi collapsed into a chair, brushing a hand through his unruly hair. He felt the events of the day starting to catch up with him as Gai buzzed around the kitchen, humming a familiar tune. This wasn't the first time they'd ended up like this. In fact, it seemed more like a habit than anything. "So, Rival." Kakashi looked up, eye snapping open.

"...Yes, Gai?"

"What happened?" Gai turned around then, pressing a steaming cup of tea into Kakashi's hands. Kakashi blinked innocently at him.

"What makes you think anything happened?" His eye was curved into his approximation of a smile. Gai gave him a look.

"You're picking at your mask." Gai was staring at his hand. Kakashi's eyes flickered down, and indeed, his fingers were at the edge of his cheek, pulling at the cloth on his face. He quickly dropped his arm back into his lap and shrugged.

"The old thing gets uncomfortable now and again." He was fidgeting with his shirt now. Gai sighed, settling down into the chair next to Kakashi.

"I think we both know that's not really what's bothering you, Rival. But do you want to admit it?"

"Admit what?" Kakashi's heart started to speed up. Feelings were _really_ not his forte. Gai reached out his hand in a silent request for Kakashi's, and a flurry of emotions swirled around in Kakashi's chest.

"That you need help." Gai's voice was soft. Kakashi took his hand, avoiding Gai's eyes. He shrugged. "Please, Kashi, let me take care of you." Kakashi felt the emotions he'd shoved down come crawling back, closing in his throat. A couple of tears prickled at his eyes. Gai slowly pulled him in for a hug, giving him enough time to back out of it and kill Gai, if he wanted.

He didn't.

Suddenly, Kakashi was wrapped in warm arms, and meaningless rambles were spilling, falling out of his mouth- he _killed_ her killedher _killedherkilledher._ He heard Gai's quiet soothing noises from above him.

"Gai, I- I don't- everyone's- I _killed_ her and _everyone knows_ -" Kakashi choked on a sob. Gai tightened his grip, Kakashi clinging to him.

"It wasn't your fault, Kashi. She jumped in front of your Chidori. What were you supposed to do, huh?" Gai looked at Kakashi, his face creased in concern. Kakashi only buried his head further into Gai's chest.

"Should've turned around, should've moved faster, should've saved her. 'S my fault." Kakashi's voice was muffled by Gai's vest. It was quiet, buried under mountains of shame. Gai settled a hand on Kakashi's head.

"There wasn't any way she could've been saved. Trust me, please. Rin was determined to die, and if she hadn't done it then, she would've later." Kakashi was silent for a while.

"Why is Konoha like this?" He felt an overwhelming sense of _defeat_.

"What do you mean?" Gai blinked, his nose scrunched up in confusion.

"Like... I don't know." Kakashi shrugged, sighing. "We were only kids, _still_ only kids, and the village threw us into a war, hoping we'd survive. Or something. How can they just _do_ that?" Gai thought for a bit.

"These are trying times. We need every bit of manpower we can get." Gai sounded like he barely believed it himself.

"I know, but Rin, Obito... a Shinobi's life is just so, so short. I- _we-_ have to live in constant fear that maybe we'll get up tomorrow, and one of our precious people will be gone, and I don't want to deal with that, not again." Kakashi's voice was quiet as he neared the end of the sentence.

"You won't ever lose me, Kakashi. I promise. I'm not leaving. After all, we have a competition going- I couldn't bear to die without ending it." Gai somehow managed to throw him a thumbs up in the midst of their awkward hug. Kakashi let out a soft chuckle.

"You better not." Kakashi felt the exhaustion of the day start to catch up to him, and he closed his eye, trusting Gai to keep both of them safe. Gai gently petted his fluffy hair.

"Go to sleep, Rival. I'll be here when you wake up." A soft murmur filled the air, and Kakashi let himself drift off, the sound of Gai beginning to hum again soothing his mind. He barely registered Gai picking him up and tucking him into bed.

If he fell asleep curled into Gai's warm body, well. It was a cold night. Anybody could believe it was an accident.

**Author's Note:**

> how was it?


End file.
